User blog:Razzyfilms/Sonic.EXE VS Freddy Fazbear
FREDDY FAZBEAR VS Sonic.EXE FREDDY: This morning cartoon buffoon will be crawling home soon. I know clowns who make scarier beasts out of balloons! You wail on little animals trapped inside of machines, now you'll fail, I'm a cannibal, chianti & fava beans. I'll oil up with your blood, I'm a killer ro-bot, my last name should be Kruger, 'cause you dream of what I got. SONIC: I'm gunna go fast, bitch. Don't need 5 nights to beat you! Chuck some cheese in yo face, 'cause I'm going to eat you! This battle ain't fair, bear. I'm a nightmare, you're a jumpscare! You aren't raisin' my spiked hair, It was already fucking up there. You can choke on my chilidog, that's what I call my dick. Stay away from Green Hill Zone, or I'll bust a cap your Ro-butt-nik! Freddy: Hey, look!, little kids! It's a fad from the 90's! A relic from game history, that won't stay behind me! So you curl up in a lil' ball? my players do that too! What are you, an extra small? I have a suit that should fit you. My horrifying death screech is the last thing my victim hears! When you step on my turf, son, the only rings are in your ears! Sonic: I've heard this kind of crap before, every plot against me fails, Poke your head in through the door, and I'll shove my Knuckles up your Tails! I've played this game and I'm confused, is it intended to be fun? Well, what's funny is, I fell asleep and still got past night 1. You're a roided-up Fozzie, just a juiced-up Mecha Muppet. You're just about as serious as a fucking finger puppet! Freddy: I have a big surprise for you and I hope you have the stamina, While you've been talking trash to me, you forgot the pirate camera!!! Foxy: Broken down, dead, shit, that's what they said. Put in motherfucking mothballs, sent to bed. Act like I'm a lunatic who won't take his meds. Let out to pasture when I wanna paint the walls red. All because I bite Like a motherfucking great white, see a little kid and I gotta' get a taste, right? That's why I run around every damn night. Who's this lil' blue shitball I got in my sight? The furry face of sega, Icon of a generation. At least until that Sonic 06 abomination. When's the last time you captivated a nation? We're twice as popular with half the animation! Check any game ranking and we're number 1! Annoying water levels? Yep, we Ain't got none! Hmm, turns out drowning wasn't all that fun...I'll ring- ring-ring-da-ding your neck, son! Sonic: You're not a scary bear, Fred. You're docile & tame! You rarely come off stage because you're addicted to the fame! Enjoy those birthday brats and all their laughter while it lasts. I'm a diehard you're a tryhard, your 15 seconds came & passed. Your game's a Slender cash-in made by a cell-phone gaming Christian. I AM GOD, pray for mercy. on your knees, take position! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Category:Blog posts